


Лед и пламя

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), yunna_in_the_universe



Series: Light in the Shadows [4]
Category: Fantastic Four, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collage, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Magic-Users, NSFW, Photoshop, Romance, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunna_in_the_universe/pseuds/yunna_in_the_universe
Summary: Исходники:1,2,3,4,5,6
Relationships: Chase Collins / Caleb Danvers (past), Chase Collins / Johnny Storm
Series: Light in the Shadows [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Визуал от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Лед и пламя

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light in the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265571) by [Christoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph), [Darel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel), [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020). 



> Исходники: [1](https://get.pxhere.com/photo/cold-light-glowing-night-dark-flame-fire-darkness-yellow-heat-burn-hot-melt-mirroring-embers-macro-photography-ice-cold-ice-cubes-heiss-1263495.jpg?__cf_chl_jschl_tk__=90acb561eaca184ddf2618908de76870577ddb2a-1598735343-0-AVVrI5wzmEG7WVd_SictjTWZPAFjj5vHjCOYeFUw-scskSPq_f2SGdmG60kK2B9T79CGJ7ggoXOkfxxMEaK2al0a9Ho5inGac5Ke-31n1U-lgjL1TNLe-y12GVXS96AOrlJePwrkY1SfgAjvBTYJynw64BmWJLfQpPt37k3362dwWdx4zmT-yrY2frP1xmQEmgyEw46UK2aPAXTLjYBuC0Gve2fNMCYB0miMsOkLsKJdCFE3cix3aE7eJGv40CmROgPTStgTTHK0iB-D1fz36q9YLHhpi8vhgrm-Fr-ObZGTj9KorAg60Xs1k9PEee1I7XtoXnKVzbgwQ2XECUd6Gk-LCOOCbXUeKuToBN_Ydv3F4KlwoDRknvSjeIXSiA6hwqTM866m1qPkFkRUZ8YOzOzbpe6PIyYL2SnkQ3rIr6Xe8L8-l1TUuA78BlLx7Ab5kdUD_n3JRr7RyWQENlzPaa8), [2](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ENiOY1jXUAACMaV.jpg), [3](https://cdn.fishki.net/upload/post/201406/25/1280150/1smgxciiado.jpg), [4](http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/13400000/The-Covenant-the-covenant-13449628-853-480.jpg), [5](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/29700000/Sebastian-Stan-the-covenant-29714764-640-480.jpg), [6](http://go-gay.xyz/uploads/posts/2012-10/thumbs/1351158421_11.jpg)


End file.
